Touch sensors may be used as replacements for mechanical buttons or as input devices. For example, by detecting human body capacitance, a capacitive touch sensor may detect the difference between objects which have a different dielectric constant than the dielectric constant of air. However, other types of touch sensors may also be used as input devices. For example, a resistive touchscreen may be provided in place of a capacitive touchscreen. As with all sensors, there is a possibility of failure, false positive readings, false negative readings, etc.